


Introduce a Little Anarchy

by Darkrealmist



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Disney - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Batman References, Battle, Canon - TV, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Epilogue, F/M, Gen, Inhumans (Marvel), Lightsabers, Meta, Mind Control, Missions, Outer Space, Robots, Science Fiction, Spies & Secret Agents, Star Wars References, Superheroes, Superpowers, Time Travel, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A look at one of Kora’s missions as an agent of S.W.O.R.D.
Relationships: Nathaniel Malick/Kora, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Introduce a Little Anarchy

Introduce a Little Anarchy

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ , the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Marvel Comics.

Summary:

A look at one of Kora’s missions as an agent of S.W.O.R.D.

* * *

_Space ambassadors._

Quake already had a reputation among the galactic communities. Often, the native inhabitants of the planets they investigated were less informed about their mission of cultural exchange, and more acquainted with stories of Daisy shaking things up.

That was the excuse for Kora taking point on this assignment. Not Director Fury’s. Daisy’s.

Her sister also said she had to stay behind because Zephyr Three’s advanced autopilot system apparently couldn’t do the job this close to a nebula. But based on Daisy’s lack of flying experience (a demerit Kora proudly advertised her competency over in the one year they’d been travelling together), no one bought it.

Baby sis needed some time with the man out of time.

The Klklk had a reputation too; specifically, of being assholes.

She tried not to let their inhospitality and general sliminess remind her of Nathaniel. That greasy mistake of a boyfriend who executed her mom.

Irises flaring, she balled energy from the chamber of herself in her hands and released it in short bursts. The blasts knocked the guards unconscious against the rear wall, but a bigger fella came to fill the post.

Control. She’d gotten better at it. But occasionally, force was warranted. She just wouldn’t blow a hole in the narbo’s chest like she had Durant.

Transitioning from a flip, she focused her energy…into a lightsaber.

 _Star Wars_ was a luxury outside Afterlife Jiaying allowed her, up until Terrigenesis anyway.

Her swing made a precise cut. So precise she cauterized the wound she caused in the same fell swoop.

What the Chronicoms showed her wasn’t an exaggeration. The people in this timeline really lost a lot of arms! That and getting mind controlled and beset by the undead!

Kora absolutely wanted to hear more about that vampire “Hellcow” Simmons mentioned.

She re-formed her lightsaber.

Someone really wanted their initials to spell out S.W.O.R.D. Now, they had another reason.


End file.
